


I Must Protest

by sheApunk89



Series: Small Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Clones, Gen, Shenanigans, Waxer is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheApunk89/pseuds/sheApunk89
Summary: Waxer takes issue with the most recent Force Shenanigans.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Waxer
Series: Small Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	I Must Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun inspired by comments on the Soft Wars discord. Shenanigans are their super power over there.

"Sir I must protest."

"Protest what exactly, Waxer?" Obi wan said, looking longingly at the door to his cabin before schooling his features into something resembling thoughtful attention.

"Whatever Jedi _osik_ that caused you to leave this ship with two of the highest ranking most decorated members of the GAR and return with a couple of soft shell tubies who haven't even cut their permanent teeth yet." Waxer was a gentle vod, his patience was renowned. So the sight of him with a scowl and stomping down the corridor to his Jedi general was one to behold. 

"Tubies?" 

"Yeah. You know? Babies? Recently decanted?" Waxer stopped in front of Obi Wan and held out a hand, palm down, waist height to illustrate, "Kinda like the blue back bantha bites you just dropped off in the Mess? Which, by the way and with all due respect, terrible plan sir."

"They were hungry."

"They are unsupervised."

"Anakin is there."

The look Waxer leveled at Kenobi was damn near insubordinate.

"Alright, fair enough. But surely the rest of the men can be trusted."

"Oh, they're safe alright." Waxer shifted his weight to one foot and crossed his arms over his chest plate. "But lets just say anyinformation they leave with will undoubtedly not be what the Kaminoans had in mind."

Kenobi sighed, deep and with feeling.

"Well, you left them so it can't be all that bad."

"I didn’t have much choice."

Obi Wan cast another long look at the door to his room. "I assume Boil is there."

"He is. And-"

"Well there you have it."

"-I've already assigned him to early drills tomorrow as retribution for whatever he is doing right now."

Kenobi went quiet, and then,

"We should go to the mess, shouldn't we?"

"That would be best, sir."

* * *

“Do I want to know Waxer?” Obi Wan asked, paused outside the Mess and pinched the bridge of his nose. What looked to be about three dozen troopers thundered down the hall in the opposite direction, swearing and laughing in a handful of different galactic languages.

Just disappearing around the corner at the other end of the corridor was a blue and white astromech beeping and buzzing with self-satisfaction while a small blonde child clung to the top of it’s dome and shrieked with delight.

“Undoubtedly not, sir.” Waxer sighed like his life was a burden.


End file.
